The Pirate's Gift
by Mlle. Phoenix Fox
Summary: JACK?OC Complete! Jack might be OCC, and character may be Mary Sue, Read, review and tell me if its true!
1. Chapter 1

_The Pirate's Gift_

Kathleen Constance Audubon was not an English rose. She did not have the peaches and crème completion that was desired, but simply a sickly pale completion that only had color when the poor thing blushed from embarrassment after knocking over something. She did not have the golden locks nor the blue eyes like her cousin, Josephine, a true English rose who would find every opportunity to remind her cousin of her short comings. Her dull brown hair was frizzy in the Caribbean heat and her eyes, well; no one could tell what color they were. A dull brown? A sickly green? A sad blue? And of course, Kathleen did not have the figure that Josephine and the rest of polite society had and wanted. A skinny perfect body, almost boy-like if not for the perfect full bosom. This body meant grace, beauty, and poise. This body was the reason the abomination known as 'corset' was created. This body was not Kathleen's body. Her waist was fuller than her bosom and her face was round and full, not angular and tight. She wasn't as big as some girls, but those like Josephine made her think she was huge.

"A fat cow!" Josephine liked to say. Kathleen would try to speak up to her older cousin, but she would always laugh and say,

"Just eat your pastries Kathleen!" And Kathleen would. It was all she could do since her only friend since she had moved to Port Royal was Elizabeth Swann. Oh how Kathleen longed to be Elizabeth! Tall, beautiful and skinny! She even wasn't a typical English rose either. She was tanned and her hair was brown but highlighted by the sun. Her father the Governor had long since given up making her wear hats and parasols everywhere. But recently, Kathleen found another thing to envy Elizabeth for. William Turner, the town's most promising and increasingly wealthy blacksmith, had finally asked for Elizabeth's hand in marriage. He was like the fine swords he made. Sharp and beautiful. How Kathleen longed to be in Elizabeth's pretty shoes! Beautiful and engaged to a handsome and dashing man who treated her with such kindness and respect. Kathleen didn't think anyone would feel that for her. Who could fall in love with an overweight, plain orphan? Who would want to?

So it was on one of those hot Caribbean days, that Kathleen found herself being squeezed into a corset for the dress Josephine had ordered that was too small for her, _again_, and it was too late to take it back.

"Almost there Miss!" said Elsie one of the maids in her Uncle's house as she pulled on the string. She gave one last tug but the string broke and sent the poor maid tumbling to the floor.

"Oh! Elsie! Are you alright?" cried Kathleen going to help her up.

"Nothing a hot bath won't cure Miss!" she said as the older head maid and cook Mrs. Wiggins came in with the gown. Kathleen had to admit, no matter how convenient it was that Josephine didn't think to get Kathleen's correct size, she had beautiful taste in gowns. Although Kathleen did notice that Josephine's gown was always more elaborate and beautiful. Laying the simple navy gown on the bed, Mrs. Wiggins said,

"Here we are then! I took it out as much as I could. Why you let Josephine pick out your gowns is beyond me!"

"She has excellent taste, Mrs. Wiggins." said Kathleen.

"Besides..."They turned to see Josephine standing in the doorway smirking, "Kathleen is always too busy in dream worlds to notice anything around her! How could she possibly pick out a decent dress?" She flopped onto Kathleen's bed, dressed still in her nightgown and robe.

"Aye that's true. Miss Kathleen does have a vivid imagination!" said Mrs. Wiggins beaming with pride.

"Cook, is my bath ready, yet?" said Josephine in a bored tone. That was one thing that made the servants like Kathleen better. She took the time to know their names.

"I'll draw it now, Miss!" said Mrs. Wiggins leaving the room. Josephine looked through a stack of cards in her hands as Kathleen asked,

"What are those?"

"Oh just notes from various gentlemen who asked if I shall be at the engagement party tonight! You are so lucky Kathleen! You do not have to worry about impressing men!" she said sweetly. But Kathleen looked towards the floor as Elsie glared at the young noblewoman. She knew she could get away with it too since the noble never looked at the servants anyway.

"But who knows? There might be a plump young man by the buffet who catches your eye!" said Josephine bouncing off out of the room. Picking up the dress, Elsie huffed,

"Don't you pay no mind to her miss! She's just full of herself! You're just as pretty as she is! If not more!" As she pulled the gown over Kathleen's head, Kathleen said,

"Thank you Elsie." Elsie began to button up the back while Kathleen looked in the full length mirror and said,

"I still look like a stuffed sausage though!"

"No you don't! You look fine!" Now, I'll be right back to do your hair!" said Elsie leaving the room. Kathleen sat before her vanity and sighed. Then she heard a male voice behind her say,

"You look just like you mother!" She looked over her shoulder and smiled at the bald man with an elegant white beard. Good old Uncle Thomas Evans. He was still a handsome man, though not terribly tall and he had crow's feet. And he preferred not to wear the wigs of high society men.

"I rather wear what God gave me than look like a little girl! Governor Swann! How fine you look! My, if my head didn't break out in a rash from talcum powder I'd have a fine wig just like that!" he would say all the time. Of course, the first part would be whispered in her ear. To say that Thomas Evans preferred to love his sister's child more than his own daughter is not correct. He just liked her better.

"Mother was beautiful." stated Kathleen.

"And you're not?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I don't know!" said Kathleen looking to the floor.

"When am I going to start beating young suitors off with sticks, hmm?" he asked.

"I'd just settle for one, Uncle." she said quietly.

"You'd better. Didn't I tell you? Your cousin's contrary ways with men was the reason I pulled out all my hair!" he said pointing to his head. Kathleen laughed. Not the quiet dignified laugh of a lady, but the loud and joyful laugh of someone with a sense of humor. Chuckling, he said,

"I love to hear you laugh. You sound like your mother too!"

"I wish I knew her!" she said with longing. He turned her face to the mirror and said,

"Just look in the mirror, darling. I'll see you in a while, hmm?" And with that he passed the curtsying Elsie as he walked out. Elsie began to fix her hair, cursing the frizz as Kathleen began to daydream. She imagined that instead of all the men flocking to Josephine, they would flock to her and beg,

_"Please Miss Audubon, let me have the first dance!"_

_"No me!"_

_"Choose me Miss Audubon!" Then she would toss her perfect hairdo and say is a seductive husky whisper, _

_"Gentlemen, there shall be plenty of dances!" As one handsome man after the next swept her into their strong arms, whispering sweet nothings, Josephine would whine, _

_"Oh if only I had Kathleen's beauty!" When she passed Elizabeth, she would hear, _

_"That's my friend! And sometimes, I would love to be her!" _

"Kathleen?"

"KATHLEEN!" snapped Josephine. Kathleen shook her dreams away and looked to see that the carriage had arrived at the Governor's mansion. Kathleen had barely noticed Elsie finish with her hair and sending her downstairs to her Uncle and her cousin.

"Lost in your fantasies again, Kathleen?" said Josephine.

"Be nice Josephine." said Thomas.

"Yes Father!" said Josephine as the carriage rolled up to the front of the house. Thomas got out first and helped his daughter down. Then he helped his niece down, but she slightly tripped over her skirts. Josephine just rolled her eyes and whispered,

"Clumsy cow!" Uncle Thomas did not hear her but Kathleen did. They entered the ballroom of the Governor's home and were immediately greeted by a radiant Elizabeth and her uncomfortable fiancé William Turner. Josephine walked up to Elizabeth and said,

"Lizzie! Darling, you look wonderful! Every happiness!" Elizabeth forced a smile as Kathleen shook her head. Elizabeth hated to be called Lizzie. Then Elizabeth saw Kathleen and said,

"Kathleen! My how pretty you look!"

"Thank you Elizabeth. Nothing compared with you, though!" said Kathleen. Josephine walked away after glaring at Kathleen. Kathleen's friendship with the Governor's daughter was the only thing Josephine envied Kathleen for. Not because Elizabeth was a good, kind person, but because the more social connections one has, the better chance at snagging a rich husband.

"Kathleen, how many times do I have to tell you you're a pretty girl?" asked Elizabeth smiling kindly.

"Until someone confirms it." said Kathleen.

"Will, you remember my friend, Kathleen Audubon.?" said Elizabeth to her fiancé who was more preoccupied with loosening his collar than greeting guests. Blushing at the fact that he had been caught, Will bowed to Kathleen and said politely,

"Good evening Miss Audubon."

"The name's Kathleen, Mr. Turner." laughed Kathleen.

"Then the name's Will, Kathleen." All three chuckled. Then Kathleen saw her Uncle waving her over to his spot by the Governor.

"If you'll excuse me?" Once she had said hello to the Governor, Kathleen walked over to a wall to watch the dancing. The single young women lined the walls of the room, like soldiers, all under strict orders from their mothers to capture a husband. Kathleen watched as one by one, young men came up to the wall and asked the young ladies to dance. All but Kathleen. For a moment, Kathleen thought a tall blue eyed man was going to ask her, but he simply said,

"Excuse me miss."

"Yes?" said Kathleen hopefully. Her face fell when he gently brushed passed her, and asked another girl to dance. All alone, Kathleen watched the dancers. Elizabeth was laughing and trying to help her fiancé learn the steps, while he watched her feet. She saw Josephine as usual, living her fantasies and having a young man whisper sweet nothings in her ear. The waltz continued as she walked over to the buffet table.

"Oh no." said Elizabeth seeing Kathleen start to fill her plate.

"What is it?"

"No one asked Kathleen to dance again." said Elizabeth.

"Why not? She's pretty." stated Will.

"Yes but all Port Royal seems to be blind to that fact. Will? Could you dance the next dance with her?" asked Elizabeth.

"Me?" asked Will. He was already having enough trouble with Elizabeth.

"Yes, please? I want her to have fun!" said Elizabeth.

"Well..."

"Please Will?" said Elizabeth pouting a little. He couldn't resist that pout. Kathleen heard the music end, but she didn't hear Will walk up to her.

"Kathleen?" he asked tapping her shoulder. She turned, still chewing the pate covered cracker.

"May I have the next dance?" he asked. Kathleen swallowed and stared at him as if he had just spoken Spanish. He wanted to dance? With her! That's when Kathleen caught Elizabeth's eyes begging for Kathleen to say yes. Oh. Now she understood. It was out of pity.

"Mr. Turner, I would love to, but I'm rather tired right now." she said quietly.

"Maybe later then?" he asked. She nodded and put down her plate on the table saying,

"Excuse me." She walked quickly to the powder room praying she wouldn't tear up. When Will returned to Elizabeth, she smacked him on the arm with her fan.

"What? She didn't want to!" protested Will. Elizabeth looked her brown eyed, brown haired fiancé in the face and said,

"Will! You should have insisted!"

"You mean, make her do something she didn't want to do?" he asked as the band started to play again.

"No...well yes...well..." trailed off Elizabeth. He sighed and said,

"Why don't we go talk with your father a while?"

"What about Kathleen?"

"You can talk to her when she isn't upset." Will said to her.

Meanwhile, Kathleen had just entered the powder room, when she heard Josephine's voice. She ducked behind the curtain and heard,

"I saw Kathleen all by herself again."

"Yes, my cousin is such a disgrace! Why doesn't she take the hint that no man will ever want her?" answered Josephine's voice.

"Because she spends all her time daydreaming about the handsome prince!" said a voice.

"Yes, I guess that is all the Fat Kat will ever have is it?" said Josephine as the others giggled. Kathleen bit her lip and ran out. No one noticed. She ran all the way out into the gardens out in the back. Surrounded by the tropical plants of the Caribbean allowing the English plants to grow there, she sat down on a stone bench and began to cry. Unbeknownst to her, someone had noticed her. Someone that no one else noticed since he kept to the shadows of the open French doors. The figure watched from the shadows as the girl kept crying. Seeing she had no handkerchief, he stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. She still hadn't seen him. He walked up to her slowly, so as not to scare her off. The next thing Kathleen saw through red, tear stained eyes, was a greasy old bit of cloth in front of her nose. She looked up to see the tanned, calloused hand that held it. She saw the arm covered in a worn, blue homespun coat with wide cuffs and black brocade. And connected to the arm, connected to the shoulders, connected to the neck, and upon the head connected to the neck, was a face. The most peculiar but handsome face Kathleen had ever seen. His face was golden by the sun, and his beard hastily trimmed and plaited into two braids at the goatee. Over the mustache was a fine, straight nose and looking down the nose, were two gorgeous, dark brown eyes, almost black in the nighttime. On his long, braided and dread-locked brown hair sat a leather tricorn. He smiled kindly and said with a soft cockney of East London,

"There now. No more tears Savvy?" She took the cloth, memorized by his eyes. Their fingers brushed and she felt a pleasant tingle go down her spine. But feeling subconscious once more, she looked down and said,

"Thank you." Then she wiped her eyes and to her surprise, he sat down beside her on the bench.

"So how fair you this lovely evening, Milady?" he asked. Confused that he was speaking with her, she said,

"Fine."

"Really? For a moment ago, I thought I handed a handkerchief to a woman who was crying." he stated.

"I suppose I'm not fine then am I?" she said looking at her hands.

"But it makes one wonder why you are not fine." he said pressing her to go on.

"I don't know. I'm being silly I suppose. I've been to dances where no one will dance with me before; why should I upset that they won't dance with me now?" she said.

"Is that all? Well Luv if you just wanted to dance, I'll dance with ya!" he exclaimed with wild hand gestures. She stood and said,

"I don't need your pity sir."

"Who said anything about pity? I want to dance with ya." he said plainly from his seat.

"Why? Half the girls in there will tell you I'm not pretty enough to be seen with, let alone dance with." she said with her back turned to him. He nodded in understanding as he stood and said next to her ear.

"So who said you weren't pretty, Luv?"

"My perfect cousin Josephine." she said bitterly.

"Ah. But how perfect could she be if she was enough of a shrew to call you names?" he pointed out.

"What?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Ain't very nice, is it? And I was always under the impression that perfect people had to be nice. Like our Lord Jesus Christ. He was a nice bloke." he said casually. She nodded and said,

"That's true."

"But don't you let this Josephine get you down Luv. She's no expert on what's pretty, but I am." Seeing her confused look, he began to circle her and continue,

"I have been all around and over the world, Savvy? And I've seen hundreds, no, thousands of beautiful women. All shapes, all sizes, all colors. And they all couldn't keep their hands off me!" He paused in pleasant memory before continuing,

"AND I can tell you, as an expert on women..." He stopped in front of her face and pointed at her,

"You are one beautiful lady." She snapped her head up in disbelief and said,

"Me!"

"Aye you." he said.

"But how can you think that? About me!" she said looking down in disbelief. He tilted her chin up with his finger and said,

"Because I think it. You see Luv, what makes someone beautiful or not all depends on attitude. If you don't think you're something, then you're not. If you do think you're something, then you are. And others will see it too. And I think, you are beautiful."

"You're just being kind!" she shook her head. Then he smirked and started to circle her again. This time she noticed and said,

"What are you doing?"

"Looking you over Luv. And I see nothing wrong with you that could made you think you were anything less than beautiful." he said.

"Really?" she whispered. He stepped impossibly close and said,

"Aye." Before Kathleen could think, she felt a hand snake around her waist, and her hand being taken up with another. Subconsciously, she took her skirt in her other hand as he began to waltz her around the garden to the faded music flowing from the house. She looked down and blushed from under his gaze when he said,

"You look down to no one you hear?" She looked up and locked her eyes with his. They were intense and focused and Kathleen couldn't pull away. Her heart was pounding and her mind was racing. She never felt more alive than this moment.

"Kathleen!" called her Uncle's voice. She gasped and looked towards the house.

"My Uncle!" she said. He kissed her on the cheek softly, and said,

" I enjoyed the dance, Luv." After a moment, she opened her eyes and said,

"Wait, I want you to meet my..." But there was no sign of him. Had she been dreaming again? Then she looked down to the dirty cloth in her hand. No, he had been real. The kind, handsome stranger was no fantasy. She smiled at the memory of his eyes when she heard,

"Kathleen!" She turned to see her Uncle walking up to her. She hid the cloth behind her back and said,

"Hello Uncle." He shot her a curious look and said,

"I know that face. Have you done something?"

"No Uncle." she said.

"I thought I saw you out here with someone?"

"I was, but he left. Huh, even before I caught his name!" she sighed.

"Aw well. I'm sure you'll see him again. I'm so happy to hear you met someone!" he said taking her arm. She looked back at the moonlit garden and said,

"So am I." Then he led her back inside.

&&&

"So then Henry said, 'Miss Evans where did you get that lovely gown? It looks as if you look the pink out of the sunset and put it in your dress.' Isn't that simply charming Father?" rambled Josephine on their way back home later that night.

"Yes darling." said Uncle Thomas flexing his hand opened and closed as he propped his feet up on the opposite seat of the carriage. .

"Oh, and I met the Commodore tonight! He is a handsome fellow and so young! And very single since Elizabeth gave him up for that blacksmith!" said Josephine.

"Kathleen met someone tonight." commented Uncle Thomas looking to his niece's smiling face. She hadn't stopped thinking about the handsome stranger all night. Snapped out of her fantasies, she sighed,

"What?"

"She did? Who?" asked Josephine in disbelief. Kathleen shrugged,

"I didn't catch his name."

"What he'd look like?" grilled Josephine.

"He was very nice looking. He had long brown hair, and was very tanned and tall. And he had the most beautiful dark brown eyes. Almost like dark chocolate." said Kathleen dreamily.

"Leave it to Kathleen to use food as a descriptive." said Josephine.

"Josephine!" warned Thomas.

"Sorry Father!" she said.

"But he left before the party was over." said Kathleen.

"Do you think you'll see him again?" asked Josephine.

"Maybe, I don't know. He said the most curious thing..."

"Well anyway I also met a Mr. Edward Darling tonight. He's tall, with curly blond hair and light green eyes. A little shy, but not too shy to ask me to walk with him tomorrow afternoon! And he said the sweetest thing..." said Josephine cutting Kathleen off and ignoring her. Kathleen took a quick peek at the dirty handkerchief she had tucked into her glove before turning to look at the navy Caribbean sky once more, wishing on every star as Josephine rambled on. Behind them on the road, a shadowy figure with a tri-corn walked behind them quickly so as not to lose them.

When they finally stepped back into their home, Mrs. Wiggins was waiting by the stairs in the foyer with a plate of milk and cookies.

"Good evening sir! I trust you all enjoyed yourselves?" she said.

"Wonderful party, Mrs. Wiggins!" said Thomas. Taking a cookie, Josephine said,

"Oh Cook, it was simply marvelous! All the men at the party wanted to dance with me!"

"That's nice Miss. And what about you Miss Kathleen? Did you have fun?" asked Mrs. Wiggins to Kathleen's retreating back. Before stepping onto the stairs, she said,

"Mmm Hmm!"

"Don't you want your late night snack?" asked Mrs. Wiggins. Still climbing the stairs, Kathleen breathed,

"I'm not hungry, thank you." Everyone stopped to stare at the young girl who quickly disappeared into her room. Had Kathleen Audubon turned down food? Looking to her employer, Mrs. Wiggins asked,

"Is Miss Kathleen feeling all right sir? She didn't eat none of that poison from that horrible Mrs. Jones did she?" Laughing at his cook's vendetta and personal feud with the cook of the Governor, he shook his head and patted her shoulder saying,

"She met someone." Uncle Thomas was the last one to go up the stairs, only pausing to flex the peculiar tingling in his hand.

Later that night, Kathleen couldn't sleep. Coupled with her growling stomach and rapid thoughts of the handsome stranger, she sat on the window seat of her bedroom window, her hair blowing in the Caribbean breeze. She played with the handkerchief he had given her, trying to detect some clue about his identity.

'He was very tanned and wore kohl around his eyes. Elizabeth said some sailors wore kohl to keep their eyes from squinting in the sun. So he must be a sailor. He was dressed as if he had been everywhere and to exotic lands. And he wore a cutlass by his side. Elizabeth said that the most talented and skilled swordsmen never go anywhere without their blade. So he must be a expert swordsman and sailor. Oh how dashing! But I'm sure he was still being kind. It couldn't be true. I couldn't be beautiful...could I?' she thought.

Thoroughly confused at this new concept, she walked out of her room and down the stairs with naught but a nightgown with an open robe on. She thought she heard something from the study, but blamed it on the housecat, Freckles. She set her candle in the kitchen and found Mrs. Wiggins famous crème puffs. Gooey and sweet, they melted in her mouth as she scarfed down the first one. Taking one more in her hand and sticking another in her mouth, she was about to pick up her candle and leave when she saw someone leaning against the door frame. In shock, she dropped the candle and the pastry. Then seeing her mouth still had food, she took it out and threw it to the ground beside her leaving a spot of crème on the corner of her mouth and a little on her lip. He stepped into the moonlight and she gasped. The handsome stranger! Only now he wasn't wearing his hat, and she saw a red bandanna holding his hair back. Then she saw that he held her Uncle's lockbox in his hand. That's when she put it all together. Not leaving a name, keeping to the shadows, the exotic dress.

"You're a pirate!" she whispered in fright. He smiled cockily and came closer. She backed up until she hit the wall behind her. He took her jaw in his rough hands and ate the crème off her face and kissed her lips to get the rest. Kathleen shivered at the touch. It was the most pleasurable thing she had ever tasted. Her mind whirled all around her. Shouldn't she push him off and call for help? But he was so handsome and he had been so kind to her before. That could've been a trick. But his eyes. Those eyes wouldn't lie to her...would they? He broke the kiss and whispered to a dazed Kathleen,

"Now...you aren't going to tell on ol' Jack are ye Luv?" She shook her head no and he said,

"Good girl." Then he pecked her lips once more and said,

"Till we meet again Miss Kathleen...Ta." How did he know her name? Oh, wait. He had heard her Uncle calling for her. She watched him walk out the back, licking his fingers, her mind protesting,

"Stop him! Yell, scream, do something! He's got your Uncle's money!" But her heart declared,

"Just let him go. Or better yet, go with him!" Deciding not to listen to either one of them, Kathleen rolled her eyes, tossed her head and fainted dead on the spot.

The next time Kathleen opened her eyes, the sunlight was beaming through the windows. That's when she noticed three pairs of eyes on her. Crouching by her, Mrs. Wiggins said in concern,

"Are you alright, dearie?" Kathleen sat up and saw she was in the kitchen. Then she heard Josephine sneer,

"Decided to save a trip and just move into the kitchen, Kathleen?" Kathleen glared at her cousin as Mrs. Wiggins helped her up. Had it all been a dream? Had the handsome stranger really appeared again? Elsie answered her silent question,

"We've been robbed Miss! The Commodore's speaking with the Master right now!" Kathleen rushed out, quickly followed by the other women.

"Gone. All gone. My mother's necklace. My late wife's wedding ring. My stocks and bonds. And my sister's gold locket. That was suppose to go to Kathleen." said Uncle Thomas sadly as he sat at his deck. Commodore Norrington nodded as he inspected the safe behind him. He stood up when the ladies came in the room. The two redcoats with him stood at attention as Josephine sang,

"Here she is! See Commodore? I told you there was no reason to worry! I knew the dear would be found in the kitchen!" Ignoring his daughter's comment, Uncle Thomas sat up and said,

"Kathleen, we were worried about you!"

"I'm sorry Uncle, but I fainted in the kitchen last night! I believe I saw the thief!" Mrs. Wiggins gasped and crossed herself. The Commodore motioned towards a chair.

"Please Miss Audubon. Sit down and tell me what happened." Kathleen complied and began,

"Well, I couldn't sleep, and I was hungry so I went down stairs for a little snack. I thought I heard something from the study, but I ignored it figuring it was the cat."

"It was the thief. He crept in through the window, Miss." said one of the guards, a thin chap with light brown hair.

"Mr. Murtogg..." warned the Commodore.

"Sorry sir." he said sheepishly.

"Go on Miss Audubon." said the blue eyed Commodore.

"Just as I was about to head upstairs, I saw him standing in the doorway! With my Uncle's lockbox!" she said.

"Did he say anything?" asked the Commodore. Kathleen remembered the kiss and his husky voice.

_"Now... you aren't going to tell on ol' Jack are ya Luv?"_

_"Till we meet again Miss Kathleen...Ta."_

"No." she lied. And although she regretted her Uncle's lost, she just couldn't reveal that part of her story. It was too wonderfully embarassing. Besides, part of her hoped to see him again.

"What happened next?" asked the Commodore.

"He ran out the back door and I fainted."

"And can you describe him?"

"He had long brown hair, braided and woven with beads and trinkets, a red bandanna, very dark brown eyes..."

"Lined with kohl?" asked the frustrated Commodore pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why yes!" said Kathleen. Putting his hands behind his back, the man said,

"Jack Sparrow!"

"Captain Jack Sparrow!" corrected the other redcoat with black hair and blue eyes. The Commodore glared at the man and he continued,

"Sorry Sir."

"Not Jack Sparrow! That vile pirate who helped rescue Miss Swann and who escaped the noose last year?" asked Mrs. Wiggins. Josephine whispered in Kathleen's ear,

"That was before you came dear." But Kathleen was in a daze. He had said his name was Jack. Captain Jack Sparrow. My that was dashing! And in Kathleen's eye, it made him all the more romantic. No wait! He can't be romantic! He had just robbed her! Shaking out of her thoughts she heard the Commodore say,

"I'm afraid so ma'am. But do not worry. We shall catch him."

"Eventually!" muttered the second guard to Murtogg.

"Mr. Mallroy. That'll do!" snapped the Commodore not looking at the man.

"Sorry sir." Looking to Uncle Thomas, the Commodore said,

"Not to worry sir. We shall capture Sparrow and bring him to justice."

"Thank you Commodore Norrington." said Thomas standing to walk them out. The Commodore turned to Kathleen and said,

"Thank you Miss Audubon. You have served your country well by cooperating and staying alert."

"Thank you Commodore." said Kathleen quietly. Norrington nodded and Josephine took his arm saying,

"Oh Commodore! To think of what could have happened to my poor beloved Cousin!"

"Don't worry miss. Sparrow has never hurt an innocent yet." said Norrington.

"Still, I'd feel better if I saw him strung up!" said Josephine.

"I'll do what I can." he said patting her arm as she led him out. Walking out, Norrington asked Josephine,

"Is there anyway you can join me for tea this afternoon, Miss Evans?"

"Oh James, I may call you James can't I? James, I'm afraid I already made plans with Mr.Darling!" she said regretfully. He nodded and said,

"Another day then?"

"Of course!" she said purring like a kitten. He stepped down towards his carriage. Thomas nodded to the redcoats as they walked out. Murtogg gave Elsie a shy smile when his friend pulled on his arm in a huff. Closing the door, Elsie stifled a giggle. Thomas gave his daughter a stern look and said,

"Do you have no consideration for what you're cousin's been through?"

"Oh father! She's fine! I'm sorry she saw the scoundrel and that our things were stolen, but he asked me! Besides. I'm sure Kathleen can agree that you can't just ignore a gentleman caller!" she said walking towards the breakfast room. Sighing, Uncle Thomas went back into his study and said to Mrs. Wiggins,

"Mrs. Wiggins, get Kathleen upstairs and let her take a long hot bubble bath. And she's not to be disturbed, understood?"

"Yes sir." said Mrs. Wiggins taking Kathleen by the arm.

"I'm fine Uncle." protested Kathleen.

"Just make sure you're fine hmm?" he said kissing her forehead.

Soon Kathleen was staring out the window as the hot water steamed all around her body. She stared at the ocean waves breaking on the sand down the hill, almost hidden by the lush tropic woods surrounding their house. She was so confused. What kind of man can make you feel so wonderful, yet have you doubting your own sound mind? She thought back to the kiss. That wonderful, passionate, romantic kiss. He was just licking off the crème on her face, but a first kiss is still a first kiss. But was it possible he wanted to kiss her? He had said she was beautiful. What kind of man could get away with stealing her first kiss? A pirate. A man who could do anything he wanted. That was the type of man he was. He didn't let anything stop him from getting what he wanted. Could Kathleen do that? Could she have that kind of freedom? What was it that he had told her last night?

_'If you don't think you're something, then you're not. If you do think you're something, then you are. And others will see it too.' _

Yes that it was it. If he had this figured out, then maybe the key to getting what you want is thinking about what you are and believing it. Then you could get anything you want. But what did Kathleen think of herself? Until last night, she was convinced she was fat and ugly. But he made her feel beautiful. She looked down at her naked body in the water. It wasn't that bad really. Taking a hand mirror, she looked herself in the eye. And she liked what she saw. Her eyes were a nice shape. Angular and wide. Her nose wasn't a small button, but it matched her face. Her lips were full and pouty. She smiled. She liked the way she smiled. Maybe she was beautiful. And maybe her skin wasn't sickly pale, but smooth porcelain. And maybe her eyes were a color. Isn't hazel the color they called eyes of green, blue, and brown? Maybe they had a mysterious quality that made her a little more attractive. She knew what she wanted.

She wanted to have people see she was beautiful as is. She wanted to be known as the unique beauty Kathleen Audubon, not Josephine Evan's fat and homely cousin what's-her-name. She wanted to have people see she had a spirit and mind of her own. Then looking to her dress and corset hanging off the door, she knew where she was going to start.

Dash it all, she wanted to choose her own clothes that fit! Without  a corset thank you!

That night at supper, Josephine was rambling on about her outing with Mr. Darling, when Elsie brought a letter to Uncle Thomas on a silver tray.

"This just came sir." she said.

"Thank you Elsie..." he said opening and reading it.

"What is it Father?"

"It's the invitation to the wedding of Miss Swann to Mr. Turner in four months. Miss Swann added that she would like you join her for lunch tomorrow at the cafe, Kathleen. You know that Turner lad is very talented? It's no wonder everyone is coming to him for business. If you girls want to know what I want for my birthday, I wouldn't mind one of his fine swords!" teased Uncle Thomas winking to Kathleen.

"I better go off to the dressmakers and get Kathleen and I dresses before they all are gone!" said Josephine.

"Actually Josephine, I thought I'd pick out my own dress." said Kathleen staring at her plate. Josephine looked up at her and laughed,

"Really? And may I ask why? You've always trusted my taste before!"

'Trusted you to get me a dress too small just so you could look skinnier!' thought Kathleen bitterly.

"Yes well, seeing as how this is a special occasion, and Elizabeth is my friend, I thought I'd pick my dress." said Kathleen sweetly.

"Well, go ahead cousin. But I'm afraid with everyone rushing about to get a dress, there couldn't possibly be any in your size! If you let me talk to Miss Baker the seamstress, I'm sure we can find a dress you can squeeze into!" said Josephine with a little too much sugar in her voice.

"Thank you cousin! But if I can't find a dress, then I shall simply make one!" said Kathleen matching her tone. Thomas's eyes darted nervously between both girls. This didn't sound good. He knew the damn was about to break.

"Really? Can you sew?" asked Josephine in the same voice.

"No." answered Kathleen.

"And you think you can learn to sew a dress by Elizabeth's wedding?" asked Josephine laughing.

"Well if you can learn to throw yourself at every man that comes your way without batting an eye, I'm sure it shall be no problem for me to learn how to sew!" said Kathleen sweetly. Thomas choked on his wine. Josephine, Elsie and Mrs. Wiggins stared in horror at her. The damn had broke.

"Have I offended you dear?" asked Kathleen. When Josephine shook her head yes, Kathleen continued,

"Well I'm sorry you feel offended, cousin. Please forgive me. Are you alright Uncle?" asked Kathleen to Thomas who was wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"Yes dear." he said.

"Wonderful. Now Josephine, what were you saying about Mr. Darling?" asked Kathleen taking a sip of her wine. Josephine desperate to change the subject, acted as if nothing was wrong and she went on about her time with Mr. Darling as Kathleen thought,

'Did I say that? I did!' Kathleen had always wanted to tell Josephine off.

&&&

"Are you sure this is all the bolts of fabric left?" asked Kathleen looking to the cart.

"Aye Miss. All them seamstresses cleaned me out trying to get fabric for that wedding coming up." said the old merchant on the other side of the wooden cart. Kathleen looked down in despair at the two large bolts. White silk and black linen. And a little black lace as well. No one wanted to wear white since that was the color of the bride and no one wanted to wear black since that was reserved for funerals. And to wear either to a wedding was considered rude. But then an image from Kathleen's overactive imagination flared up. Maybe a black and white dress? She wouldn't look like a bride, but she wouldn't look like she was in mourning either.

"You could always dye the white Miss." the merchant suggested.

"Maybe. But I'm just learning so I don't want to take any chances. I'll take both. And the lace too!" said Kathleen fishing the money out of her purse.

"Miss Kathleen!" cried Mrs. Wiggins in horror beside her.

"Trust me Mrs. Wiggins. It's what I want." said Kathleen handing the man the last of her money. She had convinced her Uncle to give her the monthly allowance early so she could buy her supplies. Three sewing and pattern books, one mannequin to be delivered later to the house, a pair of steel scissors and many spools of thread and needles and pins later, she had all she need to start a dress. Carrying the two larges bolts down the market place, Mrs. Wiggins said,

"And what do you have in mind, hmm?"

"Maybe a dress in black and white."

"Well, that's fine. Your mother would turn in her grave if she knew you turned up..."

"Turned up what, Mrs. Wiggins?...Mrs. Wiggins?" asked Kathleen turning to look behind her. She saw the older woman sternly address a taller but stouter lady with salt and pepper hair.

"Mrs. Jones."

"Mrs. Wiggins." the woman replied matching the icy tone.

"Oh no!" said Kathleen to herself. She started to run back to the pair. She couldn't let what happened last time happen again! So focused she was on the pair, that she didn't see the tall figure with the tri-corn pushed down over his eyes leaning against a wall next to the alley. Before she knew it, the man grabbed her arm and pulled her into the alley.

"HEELLL-!" she tried to scream but the man covered her mouth. Then he lifted his hat off his dark chocolate eyes.

"You!" whispered Kathleen struggling in his grasp.

"Miss Kathleen. A pleasure to see you again!" he said dipping his head.

"I know who you are! Don't think I won't call for help!" she threatened.

"Really? What's my name darling?" he asked amused and completely ignoring her threat.

"I told the Commodore about you! He's already looking for you!" she said ignoring his question.

"I know. The man's been looking for me for nearly a year. And he hasn't caught me once!" he said with pride.

"Not yet!" she said.

"Why don't you say me name for me, hmm?" he asked her cocking his head.

"Why should I?"

"Why should you not?"

"You stole from my Uncle!"

"Pirate!" he said as if that excused everything.

"Captain Sparrow!..."

"Ah, there we go! Wasn't so hard now was it?" he said grinning. Looking at his metallic grin, she asked,

"Why must you tease me?" He came closer to her and traced her jaw line. As the shivers went down her spine, he said,

"You know...I had a dream about you last night." She stared at him with a dull expression.

"About robbing me?" she said sarcastically.

"About that kiss." he said.

"Oh."

"Never dreamed about a woman before. Well...at least not one woman!" he said grinning wickedly and tracing her jaw continuously. She shoved his hand away and said,

"I'm sure!"

"There's something changed in you." he said looking over her face.

"Is there?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"You're not quite the scared little girl you were..."

"And what am I then?" she asked frustrated.

"I don't know. But I like it.."

"Why are you here with me?" she asked him in exasperation.

"Whatever you're becoming, you're not quite there yet. Can't wait to see what turns out!" he said ignoring her.

"You didn't answer my question Captain!" she said.

"Not many people who remember to call me by my proper title either!" he said.

"Captain!" she warned. He smiled at her and said looking down,

"I came to say goodbye Luv." Her face showing disappointment, she said,

"Goodbye?"

"Only for a little while darling. So don't go on missing me terribly!" he said cheekily. Seeing her blush at being caught he continued,

"I'll be back in four months." Remember his connection to Will and Elizabeth, she asked warily,

"For the wedding?" He smiled only wider.

"Well, I grew attached to the whelp. And his father was me mentor, so I owe it to him. Besides...I love weddings! I do trust you shall be in attendance?" he asked.

"...Yes..."

"Wonderful! But I do hope you ain't going to be matching the bride?" he asked pointing to the bolt of fabric in her arms.

"No, I won't."

"Good. Then I shall see you in four months!" he said.

"What makes you think I want to see you?" she asked. He locked his intense gaze with hers. Memorized again, she barely noticed him kiss her cheek and whisper in her ear.

"That! And if you want to see me off, I'll be sailing by your part of the island by sunset." She continued to look at the man in front of her when she heard,

"Who you calling a fraud you witch!" Rushing out of Captain Sparrow's arms, she cried,

"Mrs. Wiggins!" She saw Mrs. Wiggins waving her bolt of fabric around as the two old women circled each other. The surrounding crowd began to cheer them on. She rushed up to them and pulled Mrs. Wiggins away, saying,

"Please Mrs. Wiggins! I need to get home right away!"

"You lucked out this time Jones!" said Mrs. Wiggins to the other woman as they walked away. But Kathleen heard a low chuckling behind her. She turned to see Captain Sparrow smiling and laughing to himself as he leaned against the wall. He winked at her and raised two fingers to his temple in salute. She caught her breath and continued to lead the huffy Mrs. Wiggins back to the house afraid to look back for she didn't know if he would captivate her again.

Later, she was at the cafe with Elizabeth and she heard through her thoughts,

"I do hope you forgive me for the other night. I didn't mean to upset you, but I just wanted you to have fun!"

"It's alright Elizabeth. You were only trying to be a friend." she managed to say. She meant it and knew Elizabeth was sorry, but she was just so preoccupied with thoughts of Captain Sparrow. Out of all the pirates in the Caribbean, why did the possibly only handsome, dashing and romantic one have to come into her life and make her legs feel like jelly? What did he possibly see in her anyway? That's when she remembered Elizabeth also had met the man.

"Elizabeth? What's your impression of Captain Sparrow?" she asked quietly.

"Captain Jack Sparrow?" asked Elizabeth looking up at her friend in disbelief. What did she want to know about him for?

"Yes. I would like to know more about the man who robbed me." she explained hoping the intelligent girl would take it as just that.

"Well...he's a scoundrel, a rouge, and a deceitful, egotistical woman chaser!" said Elizabeth in a huff..

"Oh."

"But on the other hand, there are times he's also impeccably charming, humorous and amazingly cunning. And deep down, he's a good man." said Elizabeth smiling.

"He is?" asked Kathleen.

"Yes. I didn't help Will have him escape the noose last year for nothing!" laughed Elizabeth eating some of her chicken.

"And...you said something about him being a woman chaser?" asked Kathleen. Elizabeth waved her to come closer. Once they had scooted their chairs together, Elizabeth said quietly,

"Will told me that when they stopped at Tortuga for a crew, he was slapped by six different ladies of the night!"

"Six?"

"Yes, and when I was marooned with him on the island, he tried to make a pass at me!" finished Elizabeth. Now Kathleen was more confused than ever. If he had found Elizabeth attractive, what the devil did he see in her? She now thought herself pretty, but that did not mean she'd thought a man would notice her. Compared to the Elizabeth's and the Josephine's of the world, Kathleen was just ordinary. Why would this exotic man fancy her?

"Kathleen may I ask you something?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes?" said Kathleen hoping it wasn't about her sudden fascination with Captain Sparrow.

"Will you be my Maid of Honor?" asked Elizabeth squeezing her hand.

"Me?"

"Don't you know? You're the only real friend I've ever had. You don't bore me to tears with talk of suitors or dresses or lessons. And you care about me as much as I care about you!" said Elizabeth. Kathleen was touched. And shocked. To think that beautiful, practically perfect Elizabeth Swann was as lonely for true companionship as she was proved an revolutionary idea. She could be who she wanted to be. Her eyes sparkling, she said,

"I shall!"

"Wonderful! And don't worry, I'm having all the bridesmaids choose their own dresses to wear! I think matching dresses is silly!"

"Uh...well there might be a small problem with that..." said Kathleen.

"What?"

"You see I've decided to make my own dress for the wedding..."

"I didn't know you could sew!"

"I don't either! But the only fabric they had left was black and white. I thought I'd come to the wedding in a black and white dress, but if I'm to be standing beside you at the wedding, it might prove too much white!" explained Kathleen. Nodding, Elizabeth said,

"Oh! Well no problem! I'll have father send off for some cloth from England! It will be here in plenty of time for you to finish your dress! Is there a particular color you'd like?" asked Elizabeth. Kathleen knew what she wanted.

"Is purple to much to ask?" she asked.

"Not at all! Purple will look stunning on you! Maybe a little red too for the pre-wedding party. I always thought red would suit you!" said Elizabeth looking at her in contemplation.

"Really?"

"Hmm! So have you thought of a design yet?"

"Just for the black and white dress."

"Well you might as well work on that one while we're waiting for the other fabric." suggested Elizabeth.

That night as the sun set, Kathleen began to draw her designs. And fifteen minutes later, she noticed she had five designs. Looking casually to the window, she remembered the pirate's words.

_'And if you want to see me off, I'll be sailing by your part of the island by sunset.'_

Sunset! Heavens, she had almost forgot! Picking up her skirts, possessed by a force she knew not, she rushed out of the house and into the woods. Running all the way to the beach she finally found herself on the sand. The tide was low and her breath was short. Then she saw it. A ship. A ship with black sails. What had Elizabeth called it? The Black Pearl? It suited him. Dark and mysterious and beautiful. And every bit as romantic looking as her Captain. It was a galleon full of sails billowing in the wind. Her heart raced but not from the run. Why did she want to run into the water and join it? What was happening to her?

Captain Jack Sparrow grinned as he looked through his spyglass. She was on the beach. If you were to ask him why he was so intrigued by this girl, he would tell you he didn't know. But part of him saw a woman with a free spirit dying to get out. And he did think her pretty. He counted his blessings that being raised by mother Earth around the world had made him appreciate all kinds of women and not only think thin blonds were perfection. But in his dream, he saw an intoxicating woman. The same woman he had watched shove the crème puff in her face. He smiled at the memory of licking the crème off her face. He knew he had to wait. Wait for the opportune moment.


	2. Chapter 2

The next three months, Port Royal saw a change in Miss Kathleen Constance Audubon. It started with learning to sew. She read for three weeks the books on sewing, memorizing each page. Then she began to cut into the black and white fabric. Her room was a mess with butcher paper and fabric as she crawled on her hands and knees. One day, her frizzy hair was once again falling in her face. Frustrated she took out the pins and combs and thought as she looked at it in her full length mirror,

'You know, maybe I should just chop it all off!' Then she eyed the scissors and her reflection.

"MISS KATHLEEN!" shrieked Elsie dropping the linens when he came into her room. With her hand over her mouth, she saw the young woman run a hand over her curly, wavy hair that now reached only the bottom of her neck.

"Oh Elsie! Don't be so dramatic!" tutted Kathleen as she walked pass her to go down for supper. Josephine laughed when she saw her,

"What on Earth have you done?" Sitting down at the dinner table, Kathleen explained,

"I got tired of having frizz for hair. My hair's too thick for the Caribbean! I like it!" Still in shock, Uncle Thomas said,

"You know...I like it too!"

"You do?" asked both girls.

"It suits you. The layers frame your face well." he said.

"Oh please! She'll be the laughing stock of the Caribbean!" cried Josephine.

"Josephine!" warned Thomas.

"Don't worry about it Uncle. Josephine can't help it she's a slave to others approval." said Kathleen. Shutting Josephine up, Kathleen went on to say,

"So Uncle have you seen the doctor about the tingling in your hand?"

"He said it was fine." said Thomas turning to his broth as Mrs. Wiggins eyed Kathleen warily.

That was the first incident that made Port Royal differentiate Kathleen from her cousin. The second was when Port Royal noticed she liked to walk in the rain. Not heavy rain, but the light trickle that would fall from the heavens. It definitely raised an eyebrow or two. As for Kathleen, it was something she always wanted to do since childhood. It made her feel playful and happy. Of course, all this walking, made Kathleen's waist smaller than her bosom. But she failed to notice since she was still not as skinny as most girls. But Port Royal noticed.

"Have you seen Kathleen Audubon? She looks wonderful! Who knew she had such a lovely figure?"

"Yes and that short hair of hers looks perfect all the time! I wish I had the guts to cut my hair short!" The girls of Port Royal would say.

Then she began to raise some eyebrows when she asked people to dance at parties. She! A woman! Mostly the older men, who watched the dancing with longing.

"Would you like to dance sir?" Kathleen would ask. The old man's eyes would light up as he said yes. One commented to her on the dance floor.

"You know, it's nice to have nice young people take notice of us old relics! Especially one's so pretty!"

"Thank you sir!" she said smiling. As she would waltz pass, Governor Swann would say to her Uncle,

"A truly remarkable and beautiful young lady, Sir Thomas."

"Thank you Governor. I'm proud of both my girls!" he would say smiling widely. Of course, once the Governor had confirmed Kathleen, all Port Royal began to see her as such. Beautiful. Then the day came when Kathleen had finished her first dress. Her Uncle and cousin were waiting in the foyer, when she came down. Both gasped. It was a creation with a white background and black lace on the bodice. Black filigree circled the skirt in a bold style. She even placed all white flowers in her hat and replaced the ribbon with black lace tied behind her head.

"Kathleen! You look sensational!" cried Uncle Thomas. Josephine just squeaked,

"I don't believe it!"

"For a moment, I thought my precious baby sister had come back to life!" said Thomas taking her hands. Blushing, she said,

"Thank you Uncle." He grabbed his hat and said,

"Come! We mustn't be late for the Governor's picnic." he said ushering her out. But unknowingly, he shut the door behind him leaving Josephine inside.

"DADDY!" she whined in shock. Opening the door hastily, he said,

"Oh Josephine! Darling, I do apologize! I didn't see you!" As she stomped out, she saw Kathleen looking up towards the heavens with an innocent smirk on her face.

"EERRR!" she grunted getting into the carriage. If Josephine thought she would feel any better at the picnic, she was wrong. All eyes where upon them as the came up to the picnic. Rushing up to her, dragging poor Will behind her, Elizabeth exclaimed,

"Kathleen! You look gorgeous!"

"Thank you Elizabeth!" said Kathleen as Josephine rolled her eyes under her parasol.

"I think I made a mistake not having you do my wedding dress! Doesn't she look nice Will?" said Elizabeth. He could have just nodded and said,

"Yes Elizabeth." But Kathleen and Josephine saw his eyes go up and down her body.

"Yes Elizabeth. She does." he said. Now Will loved Elizabeth more than anything, Kathleen knew this. But to think that as a man, he wouldn't notice, is foolishness. Kathleen didn't know what he meant by his look. But Josephine did. She knew that look. He found her attractive enough for a long second look. When a woman realizes this look exists, it leaves a very affirming feeling. No one noticed the young man walk up to them.

"If you'll excuse me Miss Swann. Mr. Turner." Smiling at the young man, Josephine said,

"Why Harry! Oh delightful to see you!"

"Hello Josephine. Miss Audubon! I just had to come up and compliment you on your dress!" Harry said pushing aside a stunned and crestfallen Josephine to come up to Kathleen. Harry was not the first. By the end of the afternoon, all the young single men were gathered around Kathleen. Munching on some grapes, Josephine was scowling when one young man getting some punch for Kathleen said to her,

"Your cousin is so fascinating! Intelligent, witty, beautiful!"

"Yes...we ALL love Kathleen!" breathed Josephine. But once Edward Darling started paying her attention again, she soon forgot all about Kathleen. That is until the next day when she went in for a dress fitting. She overheard the Todd girls complain to their mother,

"But Mother! I want a black and white dress like Kathleen Audubon's!" one cried. What?

"Yes Mother, it was so lovely!" said the other. Oh no.

"You girls will do no such thing! No girl of mine will look like a gypsy bride in moarning.!" said their Mother.

"But Mother!" they cried as Josephine was stunned. But not as stunned as when Commodore came to visit the next day.

"Commodore! I wasn't expecting you! I'm afraid none of the servants are about to serve you!" said Josephine ushering him inside.

"That is quite alright." he said.

"So have you caught that pirate yet?" asked Josephine. He flinched and said,

"I'm afraid not. Do give my apologies to your father."

"I most certainly shall James!" she cooed. Sensing her releasing the snares, he looked around the foyer saying,

"Actually, I came by to call upon your cousin Miss Evans." Her face fell.

"Kathleen?" she asked.

"Is she home?" he asked. Josephine smiled and said,

"No! I'm afraid you just missed her! You know how she likes to walk in the rain!"

"Then I shall come back..."

"Commodore? Is that you?" asked Kathleen coming down the stairs in a dress of black background and thinner white strips running all the way down it vertically. He quirked an eyebrow at Josephine who said,

"Cousin! Darling! You're home!" she said.

"Of course I am! I've been home all day!" said Kathleen coming off the stairs. Norrington shot the sheepish Josephine a knowing look before he did a double take at seeing Kathleen. His eyes went up and down her body as he said,

"You look stunning, Miss Audubon." Noting his glance, she said,

"Thank you Commodore."

"Please. Call me James."

"Only if you call me Kathleen!" she laughed. When the Commodore left an hour later, Kathleen turned to Josephine and said,

"Cousin, are you all right? Your eye is twitching!"

"I'm perfectly fine!" she huffed before stomping into the house. It was no surprise to the household, when Josephine accepted Edward Darling's proposal the next day.

Meanwhile, as this revolution took place in Kathleen's life, she did the one thing she wanted to do most. She daydreamed about Captain Jack Sparrow. She often found herself drawing his eyes instead of a new dress design. She still wondered why he was attracted to her, but more because of his reputation with women than her looks. She allowed herself wonderful fantasies where he would stand below her balcony and call,

_"Kathleen! Darling, please come away with me!" _

_"To the end of the Earth Captain!" Then she would jump off the balcony and land gracefully in his strong arms. Then he would kiss her and walk off with her down to his waiting ship on the beach._

But soon she would snap herself out of her daydreams. It was silly to think he would want more than a night with her. Still she would often lean against her bedroom window, playing with his handkerchief, picturing his face in the setting sun and watching for black sails on the horizon.

Then came the fateful day the fabric arrived from England. A bolt of red-violet with a red companion. Elizabeth had brought it with her to Kathleen's house.

"Oh Elizabeth! It's lovely!" said Kathleen feeling the fabric.

"I'm afraid I can only stay a moment. I have to go to a fitting!" said Elizabeth rolling her eyes. Kathleen laughed,

"Thank you for bringing it to me!"

"Well, I want to see this dress completed. It's been a while since I've seen you in color!" she said eyeing her white and black evenly striped bodice, with a white skirt, a black train in the back topped with a bow and black sleeves. Kathleen shrugged,

"Well, once I got started, it was hard to stop!" Both girls laughed as Uncle Thomas came down the stairs saying,

"What are you two going on about?"

"Nothing Uncle!" said Kathleen.

"Well I better be off!" said Elizabeth turning to leave.

"Wait I'll walk you out!" said Uncle Thomas walking to the door.

"Oh, thank you Sir Thomas!" said Elizabeth.

"Are you excited about your upcoming wedding?" asked Uncle Thomas.

"Yes, I still can't believe it's a month away!" said Elizabeth.

"You're not going riding with your hand acting up are you?" Kathleen asked with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, a little exercise will do it some good!" he said as he flexed it and shut the door leaving Kathleen alone in the house. As Elizabeth's carriage rode away, and Uncle Thomas left on his horse, a tall figure sitting on the roof smiled. He took a quick swig of rum out of his flask and headed around to the large balcony in the back.

Inside, Kathleen walked up the stairs to her room. But she didn't want to sew right now. She wanted to daydream about a certain pirate captain. Leaning against the railing, she sighed happily. It gave her such a freeing, rebellious feeling to think about a pirate as a possible romance. She felt so deliciously scandalous! She sighed again noting how it was going to rain, when she heard from above her,

"Penny for your thoughts Luv." She gasped and spun around. And wouldn't you know, there, sitting on the roof was the good looking rascal himself! He smiled down at her as she said,

"Jack!...Err...Captain Sparrow! What are you doing here?" He stood up on the roof and pointed down at her,

"I came back early!"

"Why?" she asked nervously. Jumping down onto the railing, he stumbled a bit before finding his balance. She gasped at this and fell silent when he turned to look at her and said,

"Because YOU have not left me a moments peace since I met ye!" he said.

"Me?"

"Aye you! You're in me dreams at nights, you're in my thoughts during the days, you're bloody everywhere!" he said walking the foot wide stone railing.

"Do you have to do that?" she asked knowing he was going to fall any minute. She began to back up into the room when he said,

"Frankly my dear, you have been a pleasant annoyance." He stepped off the railing and continued,

"I haven't had a woman since the day I met you."

"Am I suppose to be flattered or something?" she asked annoyed at the thought of him with other women.

"No, but I just thought you should know how serious this has become. Now I come back, hoping you can just turn me down flat and we can both get on with our lives, when what do I find? A woman's who ten times more gorgeous than when I left her! Her curves are more pronounced, her hair is cut in an adorable fashion, and her eyes are alive with life! And she's actually wearing a dress that fits!" he said walking into the room.

"What's wrong with my dress?" she asked.

"Nothing Luv. In fact, if you do recall, I am an expert on women. Thus, I am also an expert on ladies fashions. And that garment is very fetching." he said pointing to her clothes.

"Thank you." she said quietly realizing that maybe going inside the bedroom wasn't the best idea.

"But now I can't possibly just let you go out of me life." he said circling her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say I was in love with you!" he said looking at her but contemplating what he just said.

"You can't be serious!" she said. He started to circle her again, looking at her up and down saying,

"No I think I am. I seriously believe, I am in love with you!"

"Will you stop looking at me like that! Why the blazes does every man look at me that way!" she huffed. He smiled and said dryly,

"Because Luv, when a man finds a woman attractive, he looks over her body, wondering what it looks like without clothing!" She dropped her jaw and said,

"Really?"

"Aye. Of course some blokes don't even realize they do it. But I always notice Luv!" he said waggling his eyebrows.

"Will you please leave?" she asked. He shrugged and said,

"As you wish!" He turned to walk towards the balcony when she cried out,

"Not that way! You may hurt yourself!" He turned back on his heel slowly grinning like a wildcat.

"So you do care!"

"No! Well...what I mean is..."

"I knew you'd warm up to me!" he said walking back towards her again.

"I think you should leave before I call my Uncle!" she said going towards the door. He followed her saying,

"He went riding, Luv!"

"My maids..."

"Mrs. Wiggins has the day off and is spending it in town with her daughter, and little Elsie is down at the fort visiting her beau Sergeant Murtogg!" he smiled.

"How long have you been watching my house?" she asked. He grinned,

"Just a few days. But now we are all alone in this big lonely house, I've been at sea for a few months, and I've just made a declaration of love. Whatever shall we do now?" he mocked.

"Why don't I leave you to think about that?" she said running out of the room. He chased after her looking over the top of the stairs when he couldn't see which was she went. Creeping along the wall, she snuck her way back into her room, slamming the door and locking it. Turning to see her shut door, he ran up to it jiggling the handle and calling out,

"Kathleen!" But she was already running towards her balcony and beginning to climb down. He ran into the next room, and looked over the neighboring balcony, seeing her jump to the ground, he said to himself,

"Oh I can't hurt MY-self!" Then he climbed over the railing and jumped down. After rolling a bit, he picked himself up chasing after Kathleen.

"Ye can run Luv! But know that I always get what I want!" he called after her. She stopped and looked at him defeatingly, her breathing rapid,

"What?" He slowed and sauntered up to her saying,

"I spent ten years chasing after the mutinous dog who stole me Pearl because I wanted her. If I have to chase you around the Caribbean, God help me I shall." It began to rain, the light trickle Kathleen liked, but she barely noticed. All she saw was his eyes. Those eyes came closer to her. Soon she felt long fingers brush against her palm. Looking down, she saw his hand interlock with hers. She smiled gently and looked up as the rain began to come down harder and thunder rolled in. She closed her eyes when Jack caressed her cheek, reveling in the touch. She opened her eyes for but a moment seeing his lips coming closer.

"Kathleen!" he whispered before locking his lips with hers. If she had thought her first kiss was perfect, her second proved her wrong. Her eyes closed now, she knew no fantasy of the past few months had come close to this. Kathleen felt as if everything was moving slowly. The rain, even though it was beginning to come down in sheets, the kiss, her arms coming up to wrap around his neck, his hands going to her waist. Once again, Captain Jack Sparrow made Kathleen Constance Audubon feel alive.


	3. Chapter 3

The Pirate's Gift

Part 2

Kathleen forgot everything that she ever knew when she kissed Jack. But she was quickly reminded when she heard a horse whinny behind them there on the back trail behind their house. Kathleen broke the kiss and spun ready to be caught by her Uncle. Instead, she saw the older man clench his arm in pain and slip off the started horse.

"UNCLE THOMAS!" she yelled picking up her dripping wet skirts and running through the mud towards her Uncle. Kneeling beside him on the ground, seeing him unconscious, she cried again,

"UNCLE THOMAS!" Then a hand clasped on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Jack, looking more serious than she had ever seen him.

"We have to get him inside the house!" he said taking the old man's arms. Then he looked oddly at Kathleen and said,

"You're going to trust me with him?" In shock she said without contemplation,

"Have you ever given me a reason not to trust you?" He broke a small smile and said,

"I stole from your Uncle."

"Oh. Right." she said. Turning back to Uncle Thomas, he lifted the old man up, and hefted him over his shoulder.

"Lead the way!" he said. She nodded and hastily led him back to the house. They climbed the stairs to Uncle Thomas's bedroom. Depositing Uncle Thomas on the bed, Jack said,

"It was his heart. The only thing we can do now is make him comfortable and make sure he don't catch a fever. Did he show any sign that something wasn't right?" He said all this while unbuttoning Uncle Thomas out of his clothes. Pulling off his boots, Kathleen said,

"Just a tingling in his hand." Jack nodded and said with a hint of sadness said,

"Aye that's how it starts."

"Can't we send for a doctor?" asked Kathleen pulling off her uncles stockings.

"Not in this rain. I imagine the road's washed out."

"Why do you say that?" Jack looked at her,

"Why do you think he came back early?" Kathleen thanked God that very moment. Interrupting her prayer, Jack said,

"Go fetch some cold water Luv. I'll finish getting him out of these wet clothes." She nodded clunching her Uncle's hand before running out of the room. Minutes later, she returned with a bowl of cool water and a washcloth. She saw her uncle tucked into the bed, in his nightclothes propped up by many pillows. Jack was standing looking out the window. Without saying a word, Kathleen kneeled by her Uncle's side and began to wipe down his warm face. Jack said,

"I was right. I can see the road up here. It'll be a while before we can get a doctor." Quietly, Kathleen said,

"I'm glad you're here Jack." He smiled without looking at her.

"That's the first time you've called me Jack without hesitation or changing your mind, Luv."

"I know." she said.

"Is there any wood for the fire?" asked Jack nodding to the fireplace. Gulping, Kathleen said,

"Uncle chops the wood. He likes the exercise. He hasn't done it today." Silently, Jack left the room. Watching the door for a moment, Kathleen turned to her Uncle and contemplated him for about twenty minutes. She thought of her childhood. Uncle Thomas would always bring her chocolates when he and his family came to spend the day with her family. He would read her stories about fairy tale princesses, witches, talking animals and ironically, pirates. And he adored her mother. A small, beautiful woman, she had a look that didn't deem beautiful until the light hit her a certain way, or her hair fell a certain way over her face. Uncle Thomas always told Kathleen she looked just like her. She hoped so.

"Uncle? Please...hear me. Please Uncle. Come back to us. We all need you so. Josephine needs you. I know she can be mean sometimes, and I'm sure you know she calls me names. But she loves you. And she doesn't deserve to have her father taken from her. She doesn't need to go through what I've been through. Well again, since she lost Aunt Margaret. Losing a parent is horrible. It leaves you feeling so alone. Like no one cares. But you cared. You cared about me when I needed it. Please, please Uncle. Don't go. I need you. I still need you in my life. Please come back to me! Please!" she pleaded, the tears flowing down.

"Uh-hem!" She looked over her shoulder and saw Jack standing at the door, even more wet than he was if that was possible, holding a large pile of firewood, wrapped in his coat.

"It's a little wet yet, so I got to wait for it to dry before I can start a proper fire." he explained as if answering a question. She wiped her cheeks and said,

"Of course. Thank you." He set the wood down by the fire place, taking off his coat off the pile, then turning to her he said,

"Come. Best let him rest a bit."

"Do I have to?" she asked. But then she sneezed. Laughing a short laugh he said,

"You'll do him no good catching your death too. Come." He said extending his hand towards her. She reached up and took it. She got off the floor, and they walked out, his hand giving hers a reassuring squeeze. Walking into the hall, Jack said,

"I promise you can check on him, the minute we get some dry clothes on ye!" She studied him before saying,

"Why are you doing all this Jack?" He looked into her eyes and said,

"Because I'm a ruthless pirate?" She blushed in embarrassment and looked down. He smiled and said,

"I'm still a human being Luv. And the first thing you'd better learn about pirates is that they can be good men too."

"Then why choose a profession that's so bad?" she asked innocently. As if explaining things to a child, he said,

"Because of the ways of the rich, the poor sometimes has no other way to feed his family."

"But do you have a family?" she asked.

"Not a wife and child if you're wondering..." he said watching her blush again. Continuing, he said as if a little embarrassed,

"I've got...me mum...back in England." They entered her bedroom. She said going to retrieve her most comfortable dress from it's drawer,

"Does she know you're a pirate?"

"Aye. She even shows her friends the articles they write about me. Or the wanted posters." Turning to him, Kathleen asked,

"If it's not too offensive, why is she so proud?" He smiled.

"She figures a mark on the history books is better than no mark at all. Besides, she likes bragging about how she's raised a boy who's so cunning he sacked Naussua without firing a single shot, and who has enough mercy to never hurt an innocent. And then there's my enforcing the code to consider."

"The code?"

"Pirate's code. I've developed a reputation for bringing to justice all the pirates or privateers who don't keep to the code, Savvy? That makes me a hero in Mum's eyes." he said thinking about the woman in England.

"Maybe you're a hero in more than your mother's eyes." she said. Then he sneezed and Kathleen said,

"Oh! Will you look at me going on while you must be freezing in those wet clothes! Let me find you something to wear!" She rushed out of the room as Jack said,

"Luv, I'm use to getting wet! I live on the bloody ocean!"

"So? You mean to tell me you never catch a cold at sea?" she asked.

"Well..." he said before she cut him off,

"Not another word. Just start changing out of those clothes. I'll be right back."

"Aye aye Commodore." he said. She went in her uncle's room, checked on her uncle, before turning to his closet. Pulling out a shirt and a pair of trousers, she walked back to her room. But she stopped and blushed in the doorway. He had pulled of everything except his trousers. Kathleen tried not to look, but she did notice a tanned, trim chest, hardened and developed by years at sea. A chest with also a variety of scars and faded wounds from his notorious career. Jack flashed her a cocky grin and said,

"Penny for your thoughts Luv." She laid the clothes on the chair by the door and said,

"I'll wait until you're done."

"Or..." he said taking up her dress and tossing it to her. She caught it clumsily as he continued,

"Prehaps you can go change in your cousin's room, Savvy?" Nodding, she said,

"That'll work." Then she rushed out as Jack softly chuckled to himself. Soon they met in the hallway again. Her Uncle's clothes were a little baggy and short on him, but they was dry.

"Do you want something to eat?" she asked. Jack held out his arm to her quietly. Kathleen took it and they walked down to the kitchen. Fishing out some bread and cheese, Kathleen started to cut everything when Jack asked,

"So how are you fairing Luv?"

"I'm fine."

"Liar. You just find out a pirate loves you and your Uncle may be on his death bed. All in the same day. That can't be easy on the mind, Luv." She closed her eyes and said,

"It isn't...but can I ask you something?'

"Fire away."

"Why do you love me? You've been everywhere and I know you've been with other women, you told me. Why fall for an ordinary girl who's barely been anywhere? Is it...just because you wanted to get something you couldn't get right away?" He stood up from his chair and put his hands on her shoulders and said,

'Look at me." She did.

"It wasn't about getting something I couldn't have. I wanted to love you. I choose to love you. And as for why...you're like...the first breath of Caribbean air I ever breathed in. You refresh me and give me strenght. You make me feel like I'm home. You know I've had mates tell me that keeping thoughts of their girl while at sea made them want to go on? I've never believed them. I thought all you needed to go on was a good bottle of rum and the promise of a wench in Tortuga for the right price. I thought all I needed was the Pearl beneath me feet, the horizon before me and the wind to my back. But ever since that night I first saw you in the garden, with your ill fitted dress, and your frizzy hair falling out of place, and your sad far away eyes that never seemed to have life in them, I knew something was different about you. But that night I stole from your Uncle and kissed you, I was ready to forget all about you. Then I had that dream. That dream told me, I couldn't let you out of me life. So if I never hear you return my love, Kathleen, I'll still keep my thoughts on ye. I need them now to keep going. And when the nights at sea get long, cold and lonely, I'll think of you, and that kiss in the rain. And I'll go on." Jack finished as Kathleen said,

"That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." Wiping the tears of her cheeks he said,

"Don't go around telling folk. I've got a reputation to uphold you know!" Laughing, she said,

"Some reputation!" He smiled and said,

"Pirate!" He was about to go sit down again, when she held his hand to her cheek.

"Jack..I don't know what I'm feeling. I keep thinking any minute I'll wake up and my hair is still long and frizzy, I'm still fat, and you were just a wonderful dream."

"Then stay sleeping Luv." Then they ate their bread and cheese quietly.

The next two days, they cared for Uncle Thomas. They made sure no fever developed, and his bed was as comfortable as ever. Meanwhile, the rain keep pouring down. Jack told Kathleen all about his adventures. From Nassua to the Isle de Muerta, to pretending to be a cleric to becoming an Indian cheiftain, he led a absolutly facinating life. On the third day, they watched it rain from Kathleen's bay window. She was more comfortable with Jack in her room since he never suggested anything improper.

"Must be off of a hurricaine." said Jack breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" she said.

"A hurricaine comes with plenty of rain." he said.

"Jack. Tell me more about your mother." said Kathleen.

"Me mum?" he asked with confusion.

"Please?" she said pouting a little. Not resisting that pout, he said reluctantly,

"There never was a more scatterbrained, opinionated and wonderful woman. She always loses her reading specticals on the top of her head, and instead of spending the money I send her on food or a new house and clothing, she buys the most ridiculous things."

"Like what?"

"Like last month, I received word she'd bought herself a pet pig that she named Winston."

"Winston?" asked Kathleen.

"Aye with a huge pot belly. She said it reminded her of me dad." he said.

"And what does your Father think about that?" she asked. He shifted in his seat and said uncomfortably, while avoiding her eyes,

"I wouldn't know. He died when I was ten." Kathleen's face fell.

"Of a weak heart?" she asked. He nodded slowly.

"So that's how you knew about how to care for my Uncle. You've already been through it before." she said as he nodded again.

"But your Father didn't make it." she said.

"That's right. And two years later, I became a cabin boy on a merchant ship that was soon ransacked by pirates. Thus began the infamous career of Captain Jack Sparrow." he said.

"You became a pirate to help your mother just as you had done so to be a cabin boy." said Kathleen.

"No I became a pirate because it meant freedom. Freedom to become whoever I wanted to be. Before he died, me Dad told me that the powers that be had forced him to not be his own man thus being a slave to society's ideals. As far as the world was concerned, he was born on the East End a poor man, and he could die on the East End a poor man. He told me that if he could choose all over again, he'd tried to become more than what people expected of him. That's true freedom Luv. That's why I'm the man you see before you today." he said looking intently into her eyes.

"I want to thank you Jack." said Kathleen.

"Luv, I already know how much you appreciate me helping you with you Uncle..."sighed Jack. She scooted over and took his hand, shaking her head,

"No! I want to thank you because, I see now that you gave me something that neither one of us expected to be given. You became your own man by believing you could be whatever you wanted to be. You helped me realize that Jack...you helped me become a woman who believes she can be whatever she wants to be." Brushing her hand with his fingers he said,

"And what to you want to be, Milady?" She whispered,

"I want to be in love with you Jack Sparrow!" Then she kissed his lips in a long, passionate way. He wrapped his arms around her returning the kiss with all the love he had for her. When they broke the kiss, she giggled and snuggled up in Jack's arms. He stroked her hair and said,

"I knew you'd warm up to me!"

"So what exactly did you dream about me Jack?" she asked.

"Well, I could show you Luv..."

"Jack!" warned Kathleen.

"Or I could tell you!" he said.

"Well?"

"I dreamt about you with that cream puff in your mouth." he said.

"Oh Lord! I must have looked so silly!" she laughed.

"Aye but when matching a pretty lass in her nightgown with creme is a rather tempting looking image!" he said.

"I best go check on Uncle Thomas." she said yawning. But she didn't move.

"Luv?' he asked looking down. He smiled when he saw her fast asleep. Shifting her to get up, he gently laided her back down on the window seat before brushing her hair out of her eyes and whispered,

"Allow me Milady!" Then Jack kissed her head and he stood up and walked out of the room. After seeing the old man was still breathing, Jack was about to walk out of the room when he heard from the bed,

"So...mind telling me why you were kissing my niece...pirate?" Jack stopped dead in his tracks. He spun on his heel to face the old man who was staring at him through half shut lids. Jack straightened up and said,

"Because I've fallen in love with your niece sir."

"Uh-huh. And how'd that come about? Was it before when you danced with her in the gardens?" asked Uncle Thomas shifting to sit up. Jack smirked at the old man.

"So you did see us."

"Aye I saw you. But I saw the look in her eyes more. You do realize a man has never paid her that kind of attention before?" said Thomas.

"I did sir. And to answer your question from before, I started to fall in love with her the night after I robbed you." said Jack.

"Aw, so you didn't rob us to give yourself an excuse to see her again." said Thomas.

"No, that's half right. That night part of me wanted to see her again, but not to fall in love. I thought she could use a little romance in her life. And I said to myself if I saw her, I'd be sure to give her that." said Jack.

"But it backfired and you ended up in love with her." said Thomas. Pointing a finger at the man in the bed, Jack said,

"Exactly. But now the question I have for you my Lord, is why you ain't very upset about the fact that the same man who stole your property, a pirate, is in fact in love with your niece?" Thomas smiled,

"Because it brought life into her. Just by meeting you, she's become the woman I tried to raise for my sweet sister. Just imagine what loving a man like you will do for her."

"But I am still a pirate sir. And I'm not going to change me occupation anytime soon. That would make life with me very difficult for a lady born to privilage." said Jack.

"My dear Captain. It sounds to me that you are more afraid about her making the wrong choice than I am. Afraid she may leave you the moment she sets foot upon the deck? That she may call it off when she has to do her share of the work? Afraid you may lose her to an enemy or a battle?" asked Thomas.

Not batting an eye, Jack said,

"I suppose it did cross me mind...only a little."

"Well it better. That would be my niece now then wouldn't it? But let me tell you something Captain Sparrow. If Kathleen decides she wants to go away with you, I won't stand in her way. I love the girl, but I know you have to give people their freedom. And if I didn't see the love and respect you have in your eyes right now, I'd never consent. And don't you worry about Kathleen. Once she decides to do something, she follows through." finished Thomas.

"Even if it's following a pirate to the ends of the earth?" asked Jack.

"Especially if it's following the man she loves to the end of the earth." said Thomas pointing a finger at him.

"So how do you know she loves me, sir? I only just heard her say it not ten minutes ago." asked Jack.

"I already told you. I saw the look in her eyes in the garden." said Thomas.

"I best go get Kathleen. She'll skin me alive if I didn't wake her to let her speak with her Uncle." said Jack starting to walk out.

"Let her sleep. I won't tell if you won't!" said Thomas.


	4. Chapter 4

&&&

"Ugg! That's disgusting!" said Thomas as his niece forced the broth in his mouth.

"Well, Jack said it would help you get your strenght back." said Kathleen preparing to spoon him another mouthful.

"It's stopped raining you know." said Uncle Thomas. Kathleen shifted her eyes and said,

"I know. Four straight days of it!"

"You know that means Jack has to leave." said Thomas.

"I know," she said.

"And you're afraid he's going to leave you?" stated Thomas.

"A little." she said.

"Don't. I know he wants you with him." he said.

"How?" she asked.

'Because I saw it in myself when I wanted my Margaret."

"Uncle...I love him..."she said.

"I know."

"I...I can't help it. He's so wonderful! He's kind and thoughtful and so cleaver! And...so handsome! I never thought I could fall in love with a man like him." she said.

"Why not? I did." said Thomas.

"Oh Uncle!"

"Kathleen?" called Jack's voice from the foyer.

"Go to him. Go on. I can finish this." he said taking the bowl. She nodded and left the room. Meanwhile, Uncle Thomas quirked an eyebrow at the concotion queerly, before dumping it into the flower pot on his nightstand.

Downstairs Jack smiled wistfully at Kathleen as she descended the stairs. He leaned aganist the bottom pedestal and said,

"Me Dad would roll over in his grave if he heard I'd gotten me a girl from Upper society to call my own...that is...providing he could hear, but for that he'd have to be alive, therefore he wouldn't have a grave to roll over in, would he?' Kathleen laughed greatly before tripping on her skirts and threathing to fall backwards to the ground. Luckily Jack caught her in his arms. Catching her breath she said,

"I'm such a clutz sometimes!" Jack smirked his half grin,

"Well, so long as I've got you down here..." He leaned in and touched his lips with hers before pulling her into a deeper kiss. When they parted she sighed,

"Do you have to go?" He chuckled as he set her upright,

"Yes I do. But I'll be close by. I'm going to be just off the bay hidden so I can attend the wedding next month. You are still planning to attend?"

'I have to as Maid of Honor." she smiled.

"Ah! So I know where to look for you at the wedding. You do understand that I'll have to keep to the shadows?" he said.

"I can't wait to join you." she said. He kissed her again. She pushed him off saying,

"You better leave before I decide to lock you in my room!" He gave her a smug grin,

"And exactly what would you do with me?"

"GO!" she commanded pushing him towards the door.

"Now I'm the one who doesn't want to leave!" he said.

"GO!" she laughed. Just before opening the door, he said,

"Try to visit the Blacksmith shop tomorrow."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you may find something waiting for you there. Ta!" He pecked her lips once more and poked his head out the door, cautious to step out, before leaving. She stood at the door, watching him walk down the road. She sighed happily.

The next day, Kathleen stepped back into the house hearing her Uncle loudly protesting upstairs. Ever since Mrs. Wiggins, Elsie, and Josephine came back home after the road was cleared, they fussed and worried all over when they heard the man had a heart attack. No one hardly noticed her step out.

Her visit to the Blacksmith shop proved intresting as well. Will stood by his anvil grinning like a wildcat while Elizabeth sprang up from her seat and began to ask her a thousand questions.

"You little mink! Why didn't you tell me you were having an intrique with Jack? When did it happen? Have you kissed him yet? Has he been forward? Well of course he has, he's Jack. Tell me!" And with a laugh she had told Elizabeth,

"The matters of a woman's heart are private. Though you may tell Captain Sparrow, I do not appreciate his telling people of our relationship without my knowledge! Now Will, I believe you have something for me?"

"I do indeed." he had said producing a long, rectangular. leather case. He opened it and she gasped. Twenty minutes later, she was back in the manor. She placed the box on the table as Uncle Thomas came stomping down the stairs, with the three other woman of the house behind him, speaking all at once like the hens they were. In exasperation, Uncle Thomas yelled,

"God in Heaven, let me be! EERRR!"

"But Father we're only worried about you!" said Josephine. Despirt to change the subject, Uncle Thomas noticed the package and said,

"Kathleen! What have you there dear girl?" She opened it and said,

"An early birthday present." Uncle Thomas grinned in delight as he picked up the fine sword with gold filagree in the red leather handle. Fingering the tip he said,

"Oh, my dear! Thank you! This is just what I wanted!" Dryly, Josephine said,

"Yes, Kathleen dear, you SHOULDN'T have!"

"I didn't. It's from an admirer of yours Uncle." Kathleen replied handing him the note. Uncle Thomas replaced the sword and took the note. Upon riping it open, he read,

_'To Sir Thomas of Gainsgrow, _

_Thank ye once again for the hospitality of your home. And for the blessing of me courting your niece. I promise you; no harm shall ever come to her. Take this sword as a token of my esteem. As well as a few items that I 'borrowed' from your home earlier. God bless you sir._

_Kindest regards, _

_J. Sparrow, Captain. '_

"Well, who's it from?" asked Josephine. Not answering, Thomas just smiled and pulled the missing items from his safe out of the case.

"Gasp! Mama's ring! Father! Did Commordore Norrington write this note? Did he say anything about me? Anything to hint that he's jealous of my marriage?" grilled Josephine. Thomas merely said,

"The admirer left no name, daughter!" Then Thomas winked at Kathleen, and left the room with Josephine and the two maids on his heels. Smiling to herself, Kathleen, pulled the letter addressed to her out of the pocket she had sewn in her skirts. She flew to the parlor and sat down by a window, that gave her a view of the ocean. She tore open the letter and read,

_'My Darling Kathleen, _

_Not one night has past and here I am writing to you to tell you of the dream I just had about you. This time it was different. I dreamt you were sleeping on my chest curled up like a little kitten. I think I shall call you that, Kitten. Your name after all does start with 'kat' now don't it? _

_I still see your face in my thoughts. You are like a hummingbird. Pretty, petite and presistant in flying around my heart making it a part of your territory. Now I can't make up me mind; are you a cat or a bird? Never mind. _

_My men are showing signs of restlessness. They can't wait for the wedding to come. Neither can I. Not for their reasons of the free beer and rum courtesy of the Governor on that day. I want to see you again. I must wait a long agonizing month of eternity to do so since Norrington might catch me before then. _

_How in the world can I express my love for you without sounding like a ruddy whelp? I suppose I can't. Love does that to men. It highlights the preassigned intellectual and emotional superiority of women and shows men for the bloody fools we are when it comes to women. And men are suppose to be the leaders in the relationship! Why do women drive us wild? Why do you drive me wild? Why is it that a simple look out of the corner of your eyes and a small smile upon your lips leaves me with more desire, more fire for living, more passion and more drive to make each day count? As if I want to win the day for you like a knight preparing for battle. _

_I've just reread my letter and I find that it don't sound so bad. I don't sound like a whelp anyway. Any whelp can spout off how your beauty is like a radient summer's day, or your lips are like roses, your eyes like pools of water. But I want to make my letters last for a lifetime. Not just a reference to when we are both young and fair looking. I want you to reread this letter when you are a grey one hundred and feel the love I have for you. Not the regret of the looks you had and how they got you a love of a lifetime. I want you to feel this love I have for you today, tomorrow and for the rest of our lives. Some of me mates don't know how you can want something you have now decades from now. I understand their feelings, I use to be one of them. But they don't realize that when a world keeps changing on you, only a few things stay the same. Laughter, fear, love. The things you laugh at change, fears are alaid and made anew, and how one loves changes. But the feeling of being loved by one person consistantly, securely, and surely never changes. By working to have one person fall in love with you everyday for the rest of your life, by making a commitment, you ensure this love. I only hope we can do this. I swear to God I'll try. _

_So look forward to tomorrow's letter Kitten. I have left the delivery of said letters in the care of the future Mrs. Turner. I trust you shall be seeing her everyday as far as your Maid of Honor duties go? Until tomorrow's letter and my dreams about you in the next night, I remain your servant, Milady. And until we see each other again, I will wait patiently to hold you, kiss you and never let go. _

_I love you, Kitten._

_Jack'_

Kathleen sighed happily before she giggled and bit her lip. And this was how it was for the next month. Everyday, Kathleen would leave the home with a renewed and refreshed mind, every evening she would return, exhausted from hearing her friend Elizabeth's last minute wedding worries and woes throughout the day. But when she came back down for supper, the household saw a cheerful and peaceful woman. Prehaps only Uncle Thomas knew that the twinkle in her eye, the happy tune in her throat, and the secret filled smile on her lips was love. For she would lock herself in her room until supper and read the letter of the day from Jack. How he got all these letters to the Blacksmith shop without getting caught was beyond her. But after all, he was Captain Jack Sparrow. He could do anything. Including controlling the rythmn of her heart. One minute he could make it stop, the next, he commanded it to beat faster. All from a distance too.

Meanwhile, the town noticed this new development in the curious Miss Evans. To them, going around town in a constant state of detactment; walking in even heavier rain, sitting by the ocean for hours on end, was not ordinary behavior for a young woman. As much as they still admired her, they also found her behavior a little too odd.

This revealed itself in the pre-wedding ball that was being held. The town applauded the bride of course, but they gasped when they noticed that Kathleen was wearing a beautiful red gown, the first stitch of color they saw on her in months. The two friends walked down the stairs together with Elizabeth whispering to Kathleen,

"My sentiments exactly!" Will met them at the bottom of the stairs. Like any man in love, Will only acknowleadged Elizabeth by breathing,

"You look radiant Elizabeth!" As he kissed the back of her hand, Elizabeth said,

"And you look positivly handsome William!" Will bowed and asked her to dance. Taking up her skirts in one hand, she allowed Will to scoop her (still a little clumsily) onto the dance floor. Once again, Kathleen found herself the wallflower as everyone else joined the dance. But this time she didn't mind. This time, she didn't make her way to the buffet. This time, he was here. She could feel his presence. She knew he was watching in the shadows. She knew he was watching her in the shadows. Deciding to fix her face in the powder room, she left the dance for a moment. Sitting in front of the large vanity, she applyed a powder puff to her nose delicatly. Then she saw Josephine walk in with her hands on her hips.

"So Cousin. I see you are not dancing. You aren't even asking the old men to dance." commented Josephine walking up behind her to look in the mirror. Not batting an eye Kathleen said,

"I don't feel like dancing right now."

"Why? It's not like you couldn't snap your fingers and have every man at your heels!" snapped Josephine. Turning her head to face her, Kathleen asked,

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"For the past four months you've changed from a sweet little girl into a foolish tramp! I'm not surprised though, that no man has asked for your hand. Girls like you are just for fun not for marriage!"

"I beg your pardon!" cried Kathleen insulted.

"Honestly, Kathleen, if you were going to become an easy woman you should have hidden the fact that you've had a man over to the house. In your bedroom." said Josephine. Kathleen stood up and said,

"First of all,COUSIN! If anyone can speak of easy women it is you! For every since we were little, you have flirted and led on every man within your grasp on like bone for a dog! Second, it is not wise to make assumptions about others, and thirdly, what makes you think I've had a man over in the first place?"

"When Father had the heart attack, he couldn't have done the chopping for the firewood." said Josephine crossing her arms.

"I know. I did it!" said Kathleen.

"Liar! I went out to the wood pile the day I got home and I saw MEN'S boot prints in the mud!" said Josephine.

"I put on Uncle's boots!" said Kathleen.

"Since when does Father have that size boot?" asked Josephine as Kathleen's face fell.

"The boots were too large for Father. It was another man. A man who defiled you right in our home when my poor sick Father lay on his deathbed! Before you were simply a fat cow. Now you are a fat cow who had to sleep with a man to make yourself more desireable!" continued Josephine. Kathleen balled up her fist, pulled back and connected with Josephine's jaw. She fell to the ground and rolled a little before scooting up to the back wall in fear.

"Now see here you little hypocrit! For the record, I've never sleep with a man! But yes, a man did stay with us while Uncle was sick. The same man who saved your Father's life! And he has fallen in love with me, but not by playing the sick little games you've mastered! I've got a man who's loved me even before I changed my appearance! And he is the most handsome, cleaver and wonderful person! Better than the Commodore and better than your Edward. And Uncle knows all about it! And as for this 'fat cow' business, you have no right to call anybody that or anything else insulting! It was a childish trick to keep you in the spotlight and me in the dark. That and the whole 'ordering dresses too small but they'll do since Josephine must look as skinny as possible' was just plain sad! And what's even sadder, is that someday, we are all the family we'll have. And what could have been a pleasant arrangement will take a long time to get over, and we can never make up for those lost years when we could have been friends!" finished Kathleen out of breath. They were silently fuming for several mintues, when Josephine finally said,

"If this man is so wonderful, what's his name? Or did he make you swear never to tell it for fear the whole town would laugh at him for courting the town nut?"

"ARRGGG! YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" screamed Kathleen before running out. She ran once again to the Governor's garden. Only this time she paced the gardens and muttered to herself. Then she heard a snap in the bushes. Snapping her head up, she said,

"Jack? Jack darling is that you? Oh please I need to..." Then her face fell when she saw a portly hairy man in dirty clothes smelling of rum step out into the moonlight. His eyes scanned her body up and down before saying in a husky voice,

"Hey lass. How's about giving it a go with me?"

"What?" asked a scared Kathleen. Then to her horror, the man lunged at her, grabbing her arms.

"Let me go! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" she screamed. A tall shadow emerged from the bushes and pulled the man off of her. And then the zing of a blade was heard. And Kathleen gasped when she saw the man limp off, clutching his shoulder. Kathleen turned to her rescuer and saw his cutlass stained red in the moonlight.

"Are you all right Kitten?"

"Jack! Oh thank heaven's it's you! I've had such an awful night!" said Kathleen rushing into Jack's arms. She began to sob gently while he smoothed her hair and shushed her.

"I can imagine. What with being attacked and all!" he said lightly trying to change her mood.

"And I've just had a showdown with Josephine!" she choaked out.

"What she call you this time?" asked Jack.

"She knows a man was at the house and she had the nerve to call me an easy woman! First she thinks it, then that horrid man! Oh Jack, just when I begin to like myself, now I'm being called and thought of as a harlot right to my face!" said Kathleen. Jack pulled her away from himself and said looking into her eyes,

"Ye better get used to it Luv!"

"What?" she asked.

"Kitten, if you're going to be in love with me, people are going to assume you are a streetwalker from Tortuga, not a lady of high society! Especially, in a dress like that!" he said skimming his eyes down her dress.

"What's wrong with my dress?" she asked meekly.

"Not a thing. But not many folk wear red. Only the truly rich and the streetwalkers. But even if you wear wearing a grey potatoe sack, people would still think you a tramp for being with me." he said.

"How do you do it Jack? How do you allow people to insult you and not give it a second glance?" she asked.

"But remembering that I like myself just fine. Don't you?" he asked.

"I do!" she said smiling a little.

"That's my girl! Now you are ready to go around with me and have me show ye off!" he said.

"Jack, you keep saying 'being with you' and in your letters you keep saying 'when we are old and gray'. What do you mean by that?" she asked. He smiled and said quietly,

"I should think it obvious."

"Well I would like a little clarity." she said. He quietly sat her down on a stone bench. Then kneeling on one knee before her, he said,

"Alright. Kathleen, after the reception tomorrow, I'm heading out and I would like you to come with me."

"Come with you?" she asked breathless.

"...As my wife." he finished. She slowly grinned and said,

"Really?"

"Don't answer right away. Wait..."

"For the opportune moment?" she teased.

"SERIOUSLY, I need you to realize that life as a pirate's wife makes you a pirate. And the life I lead is very hard. And very dangerous. And I want you to consider all this before you make your desicion. But also consider how much I love you and how much I cherise you. And know that even if you turn me down flat, I'll treasure these past few months and those three days together at the manor for the rest of me days." he said caressing her cheek. She said quietly,

"I will Jack."

"Good. Give me a kiss then and I'll wait for your answer tomorrow night." She complied and watched him dissappear reluctantly into the shadows once more.

That night, Mrs. Wiggins and Elsie asked Josephine in shock what was the cause of the massive bruise on her jaw. Josephine shot a glance to Kathleen and said,

"Silly me! I bumped into a wall!" They retired upstairs but Kathleen followed Josephine into her room.

"What do you want?" asked Josephine taking off her earrings.

"Thank you for not telling on me."

"Well, I don't think many people would have believed it anyway!" said Josephine.

"I am sorry about that you know. And I can only hope you will forgive me." said Kathleen.

"Only...if you forgive me for all I've done to you. I was pretty cruel wasn't I?" she asked.

"Yes you were." said Kathleen as Josephine sat before her vanity.

"I suppose the problem was I was jealous of how Father seemed to like you more. And when you got pretty, or rather, when you let people see how pretty you are, I got jealous of how the town seemed to like you more."

"Well, maybe in time, we can become friends." suggested Kathleen.

"I think I'd like that." said Josephine. Kathleen turned to go when she heard Josephine ask,

'This gentleman of yours...how does he treat you? Like a queen? A princess? A goddess?"

"No...he treats me like a woman." Kathleen answered.

"I suppose some men love simply I suppose." said Josephine with reflection.

"No I think it's harder to love a woman than a queen or a goddess." said Kathleen.

"Why's that?" asked Josephine.

"A queen or a goddess requires distance and rules. A woman requires equality and quesswork. That can be harder for a man to handle." said Kathleen.

"Yes...I suppose you're right. Goodnight Kathleen." said Josephine quietly looking within herself.

"Goodnight Josephine." said Kathleen walking out and to her room. As Elsie helped her undress, Kathleen thought of Jack. And what Elizabeth had told her about life aboard a ship. It was hard work. And very dangerous. But Kathleen figured so was love in general. But leaving with Jack meant leaving her family. And possibly risking their lives for future harboring of a fugitive. But if Will and Elizabeth could maintain a relationship with Jack, then it's possible her family could be safe. But could she handle a life on the sea? She'd hate to disappoint Jack and prove to be worthless. But what if she could prove valuable? Her mind still tossing pros and cons, she fell asleep praying for clarity. The next morning she knew what she had to do.

The next day, Elizabeth Swann became Mrs. William Turner. She looked like a fairy tale princess and Will like a dashing prince charming. Kathleen stood beside her in the wedding in a deep red-violet as the rest of the congregation was a sea of black and white dresses and suits. The whole population of Port Royal raised a glass or a pint to the happy couple. Mrs. Wiggins and Mrs. Jones almost broke out into a fight again, and Josephine was once more the center of male attention since she had announced her disengagement to Edward. As the dancing began to wind down, and the happy couple ready to go off to their honeymoon suite, Uncle Thomas scanned the crowd for Kathleen. Finally he walked up to Elizabeth and William and asked,

"Excuse me, _Mrs. Turner_, but you haven't seen the Maid of Honor have you?"

"She said something about going to the library for a moment. And I think something about leaving soon, but I was so distracted I didn't catch it all." answered Elizabeth.

"Well, I'll find her. And once again, congratulations to you both!" said Thomas shaking Will's hand.

"Sir Thomas." nodded Will as the older man left. Noticing the grin on his face, Elizabeth said,

"You're up to something William Turner! What have you got up your sleeve?"

"Not married a full half day and you already are picking on me!" teased Will before kissing her.

In the Library, Thomas found no one. Instead he found a note on the desk addressed to him. It read,

'_Dear Uncle, _

_I would rather have you give me away and Josephine stand by my side, but since my future husband is a pirate, that is out of the question. I'm leaving with Jack to become his wife. In fact, he's already 'commandered' the minister to perform the ceremony. Just in case you were wondering where Brother Mitchell dissappeared to. _

_Don't worry about me Uncle. With the man I love to protect me, nothing can truly bring me harm again. I shall come visit you as soon as I can. Tell Mrs. Wiggins I love her and Elsie to marry that Sargent already and that I'll miss her. Give Josephine a hug for me. And tell Elizabeth I'll see her soon. I love you._

_Your Niece, _

_Kathleen'_ He smiled and folded the letter and put it in his pocket whispering,

"God speed little one. God speed." He wiped away a single tear and returned to the ballroom to find Elizabeth tossing the bouquet.

&&&

"Here she is Kitten! The Black Pearl!" said Jack helping Kathleen aboard. In awe of the black wood, the intricate carvings, the massive black sails and the mammothly tall masts, Kathleen said,

"Oh Jack it's beautiful!"

"She's beautiful Luv. Always call a ship she, Savvy?" corrected Jack. Then Kathleen gasped at the figure coming towards them on the main deck. Ducking behind Jack she said,

"Jack! It's the man from last night!"

"Welcome aboard Miss Kathleen." said the man as Kathleen poked her head out and said,

"You know my name?" Only giving her a twinkle in his eye, the man said to Jack,

"We're ready to set sail Captain."

"Very good Gibbs. Kathleen, allow me to introduce Master Joshamee Gibbs, best first mate a pirate could ask for. Gibbs, MRS. Kathleen Sparrow." said Jack pointing to Kathleen.

"Ah, so you decided to go ahead and have the minister marry you on shore, aye?" asked Gibbs.

"Had to mate. The man was getting green around the gills just being near the docks. And since I can't have a man of the cloth getting sick on me ship, I figure I might as well get married amoungst me old friends at the tavern!" said Jack.

"I'll tell the crew to weigh anchor. Ma'am." said Gibbs nodding to Kathleen and walking off. It was then Kathleen noticed a collection of very familiar trunks being loaded into the Captain's quarters under the quarterdeck. Turning to Jack and crossing her arms, she said,

"You planned this from the beginning! And I'm horrified you even concocted that terrible charade last night that scared me to death!" scolded Kathleen.

"Well do you know any other way to make a lady see what she's getting into by loving a pirate?" he asked.

"You lying, little..." She began. Stepping up to her, he growled seductively,

"Pirate!" Then he kissed her more passionately, more deeply than ever before. Giving into him, she broke the kiss once breathing,

"Why can't I stay mad at you?"

"Pirate!" he said again kissing her again. Then he broke the kiss saying,

"Prehaps we should continue this inside our cabin aye?"

"Afraid you're crew might learn something?" teased Kathleen. Quirking an eyebrow, he grinned,

"And what makes you think Milady, that you can get away with such an unlady like remark like that?" She grinned and said before kissing him again,

"Pirate!"

The End


End file.
